the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Enter Electro
: "Great.. Might aswell pay a visit to my ol' pals the Fantastic-Matching costumes.." : ―Peter Parker Future Foundation: "Enter Electro" is another Future Foundation story set on May 14th, 2016, involving the dasterdly Electro and his nemesis Spider-Man. After Reed makes a guest appearance on a talkshow to announce his new city power-grid he developed, Electro makes his escape from the Raft with plans to use such grid. Background The Story The story begins with Peter Parker on another boring day in-which he has nothing scheduled for a few hours. He takes this and grabs a skateboard he purchased and begins to practice this 'new-hobby.' Meanwhile, Reed is in the progress on the finishing-touches for the power-grid he promised the city when Johnny Storm interrupts him. After some conversation between-the two while Reed works, Reed gets Johnny to deliver the grid to town-hall as he is much too busy. Johnny, who's bored since nobody really believes or cannot get over that he's alive, accepts this and flies it to town-hall. Electro vs. Spider-Man As this is done, Peter stops skateboarding as he reaches the financial district where Electro is. Peter quickly skates off to an alleyway and changes costumes then webs back to the scene to save a few business-men and women as Electro throws them out of their buildings. Electro then looks for a new-power source and flies off to the F.E.A.S.T. center as he's trying to prepare himself for the physical toll Reed's power-grid will have on him; an appetizer per. say. Spider-Man is actually quick to interrupt him however of course but is bad on doing so. After some dodges and some kicks, Electro blasts him into the concrete floor and defeats him, flying off soon after. Spider-Man, knowing this isn't good, opens his phone and begins scrolling for someone to call. As he gets to the S section of his contacts he decides to scroll backwards as he's been trying to distance himself from Stark Industries and makes a call to Reed Richards, but Reed doesn't answer. This leads Spider-Man to go to the Baxter Building to visit himself. Reunion Due to Reed updating a lot of his systems due to the change to 'Future Foundation', Spider-Man accidentally faces off against Reed's advanced security system and is almost killed by such. However, Reed's intervention barely saves Peter. The two get to talking afterwards with Peter letting himself self-heal, all is interrupted when Johnny flies down after grabbing some drinks from McDonalds. Peter is obviously shook, his former-bestfriend alive and well, he's quick to assume that this is a clone but Reed confirms that it is Johnny. After some more talking the group heads downstairs and Peter begins to explain who Electro is and why he needs help, Reed asks for his abilities in horror and Peter tells him. Reed then explains how he (Johnny) just delivered and finished upgrading the city-power grid. The three then begin to process how serious the situation truly is and decides to suit-up. Peter is offered a white and black suit like theirs but he rejects jokingly and then they fly-off in the Fantasti-Car. Battle of New York The trio or trinity quickly arrives and takes look at the Electro, currently powering-up. Peter attempts to swing over but his webshooters quickly combust like how they did when Peter first fought Electro, Peter takes this as Electro is way more powerful then before and he isn't even done. A plan is then devised between Peter and Reed that involves Peter piloting the Fantasti-Car (to gather water to drop onto Electro) while Reed and Johnny fight and try to stop Electro from getting anymore powerful. As I am lazy and do not want to write anything else they do that and win with some very funny laugh laugh jokes comedy. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Future Foundation Stories Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Human Torch Stories Category:Electro Stories